Sweet Mania
by Kuro49
Summary: BDSM intentions! Rhode abandons her boring homework to engage in a rather exciting activity that leaves a shirtless Tyki, tied up and blindfolded. What a treat for this sweet mania by the name Rhode Camelot.


This is for my ever obsessed friend, canadianboy666. You asked for it, now you get it! The OC one is for you to finish, I did my part, now I am waiting for yours… XPP Rhode x Tyki, Noahcest! Come on these two were bound to have a relationship like this… XDD

I don't own anything.

X X X

**S **w e e t** M **a n i a

X X X

"Let's play, Tyki!" The little girl with spiky hair smirked as she leaned over the table to stare at the tan Portuguese sitting directly in front of her.

"You have to finish you homework first." The Noah name Tyki looked at her evenly.

"But… it's so boring…" She pouted as she took out a lollipop and unwrapped it.

"You still have to do it." Tyki gave an amused laugh as he sees Rhode glaring at her homework in annoyance, she hope it would just burst into flames and burn to ashes.

"This sucks!" She put the candy pink lollipop between her lips before crossing her arms and plopping back into her seat, sulking of course.

"If we do something fun then will you do your homework afterwards?" Tyki offered.

Rhode looked up and hesitated before taking her lollipop out of her still pouting lips and replying slyly. "Maybe…"

"Alright then." Tyki stood up and stretched. Rhode bounced from her seat before climbing on the table and standing directly in front of the other Noah.

"What shall we play?" Tyki looked at her and asked with a small grin on his amused features.

Rhode giggled before bending down and laying a chaste kiss on Tyki's lips. Then she whispered when they parted.

"Sadism Masochism." Her rosy red lips made a sucking noise as she licked her lollipop.

Jumping down the table she took a hold of Tyki's gloved hand and skipped into the Earl's mansion leading him into an unknown room.

She closed the door and locked it shut as the two of them entered the dark room.

"Rhode…" Tyki's voice came from behind her.

"Hmm?" She made a small noise as she seem to be searching for something on the other side of the room, loud noises could be heard as she moved objects, metal clanked against metal and things could be heard as they drop on to the ground.

"Rhode…" Tyki repeated the little girl's name again. "Where the hell are we?"

A snap of her fingers and a dozen or so candles appeared out of no where and lit up the once dark room.

Tyki nodded knowingly as he saw the room. The corners were still dark but right in front of him was a four poster bed, draped in a thin black sheet. The ground was littered with leather straps, belts, handcuffs, whips, and all sort of things that even Tyki didn't know what it was.

Bending down he picked up a stick with feathers at the end of it, it looked very much like a duster.

"Rhode?" Tyki raised an eyebrow as he saw the young girl's panties as she leaned over to find something in a cardboard box.

"Hmm?" She absentmindedly answered, still distracted.

"Is this your idea of fun?" Tyki looked around the dim room again.

"Found it!" She jumped up and squealed in delight. In her pale hands she was holding a piece of black cloth. Her lips turned into a delightful smirk, her eyes twinkled with a dark glow.

"Do I really want to play?" Tyki asked, now slowly backing away from the girl.

"Of course…" Rhode took a step forward and shoved Tyki's chest, causing him to fall and land right on to the plush four poster bed.

She quickly climbed on him and sat right down, with both her legs on either side of Tyki's hips. Looking down she can see Tyki's look of amusement, she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Tyki, when did you become **this** attractive?" She lean down and place a kiss on his lips before tying the piece of black cloth around his eyes, shielding his eyes from seeing what Rhode would be doing to him.

"You were just too blind to see how great I looked all this time." Tyki retorted smugly.

Rhode snorted at the comment before ordering. "Tyki, get further up on the bed."

"Why?" Tyki questioned as he felt Rhode getting off of him.

"So we can **play** of course." Her voice dripped with innocence.

Tyki didn't ask he just did what she asked him; after all he was as curious as she was eager. Tyki shifted his body, so he was now on the entire bed. He could hear Rhode moving around the room then he felt the bed shift and her hands wrapped around one of his wrist. She tied something on to his wrist and connected it with one of the bed post. She repeated this procedure with all the other limbs.

When she was done she said. "One of the best, I might say." Her voice held an evil tone in it.

Tyki tried to move but the strains Rhode tied him with was too strong.

"Having fun yet?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he felt the bed move once again. He could feel as Rhode climbed on the bed once more after dumping quite a large load of mysterious items beside his hip.

"This isn't even the best part yet." Rhode whispered in a low drawn voice at his ear. Tyki shivered as she blew warm air at him, he could feel as goose bumps appeared on his arm.

Slowly and tauntingly she stripped him of his dress shirt, one button at a time it slowly become undone. She draped it off of his shoulders, baring his chest at her. She made a low humming noise as she appreciated what she saw. She scrapped a line down the middle of his chest with a long black nail, a white line was created.

"Sadism much?" Tyki asked amused.

"Only the foreplay, Tyki." Her voice was wicked in Tyki's ear. "Only the foreplay…"

She reached up and grabbed a candle from above them, smirking she looked at the erotic display before her. A shirtless Tyki, blindfolded for her to do whatever she liked. She couldn't help but lick her candy red lips, not even her lollipops were as sweet as this. She held the striped candle in her hands, the flame flickered. Its wax slowly melted, a drop of hot liquid wax slowly slides down the stick of candle. Answering to gravity it fell and landed right on to Tyki's chest.

Tyki hissed in surprise and pain. Rhode giggled at the sound of Tyki's pain. She liked the sound of Tyki being in pain, especially when she was the one to cause it.

"Rhode…" Tyki seethed.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"Fun, eh?" He asked as he mentally glared at her, Rhode knew Tyki probably want to smash her face.

"Oh yes, oh yes." Rhode smirked as she saw another drop of hot wax feel and splat on Tyki's chest. Rhode getting tired of holding the candle as the wax dripped onto Tyki's chest just decided to place the candle on his chest. Grinning like mad, she planted the dripping candle in the middle of his chest, it stood straight, illuminating Tyki's blind folded face and his tanned stomach.

Tyki gasped at the burning sensation the stick of candle was giving him but as the minutes slowly tick by the numbing sensation was starting to get better and better. Rhode sat there, with either of her legs on each side of his hips as she stared at the flame flicker; she happily hummed a tune that even she didn't know where it came from.

The slow torture of the burning sensation was starting to make Tyki feel a little dizzy; his mind was hazy. Until a sharp pain came at his stomach, he gasped out loud only to hear Rhode's giggling sound out in the room.

His mind was no longer hazy.

"What the hell is that…?" He asked, not really sure whether he really wanted to know. But winced at the pain it left behind.

"Whip." Rhode answered shortly before using the short black whip and marking Tyki's once clean stomach once again.

It created a thin red line right across it, Tyki winced at it. It has been a while since he felt this much pain, it wasn't that it was horrible but it wasn't pleasant either.

Rhode repeated the motion; with a swift flick of her wrist another red marking was on Tyki's stomach.

"I like hearing you gasp in pain…" Rhode murmured at the body underneath her.

"Sick bitch…" Tyki grumbled lightly.

"You know you enjoy it too." Rhode retorted playfully.

"I do n—" Tyki argued only to have a gag shoved into his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. Muffled protests were ignored by the smirking young girl, tracing circles on his chest, Rhode couldn't help but smirk at the master piece beneath her body.

"You talk too much." She told him.

His shirtless chest was littered with wounds of all different length. His mouth was gagged and his eyes were blindfolded. The room was stuffy due to the closed door, and the lack of opened windows, the poor circulation was also the case. Droplets of sweat dripped off of his forehead, as the candle finally burned down till its last strand. Flickering once and twice it let out, his body was no longer illuminated in the orange glow. The candles above the two of them still let out a light glow, allowing Rhode to see what she can do to his beautiful body.

Rhode tapped her chin with a finger while the other hand held up her lollipop as she lick vigorously at it. She murmured contently at her surrounding. "Mmmm…"

She looked around and wondered what she could do next; Tyki didn't seem like the type of person who would like extreme pain so **that one** won't make him happy. **That one** was just too useless, nothing fun there. Her eyes lit up as she saw a mysterious leather equipment lying in a pile next to her leg.

This one would work **just fine.**

Rhode smirked as she put the equipment made of leather and metal on Tyki's chest. He didn't even bother struggling, knowing that it would be useless anyways. He could only succumb to whatever she wanted to do to him; he didn't really mind it though.

The fine border line between pain and pleasure was broken as the game was played out for them.

Tyki was surprised at first that he would have to join in but after the first few tricks, this Noah didn't find it that bad. In fact he was enjoying it quite a bit.

He liked the feeling Rhode was giving him, the pain laced with pleasure. The pleasant feelings as the wounds sting from inside out.

His thoughts were interrupted once again as he felt Rhode fidgeting with something on him. He could hear the metal clasp of his belt being pulled and yanked at. Then he heard Rhode's mumble.

"Couldn't you have worn a simpler belt…" Her voice was laced with annoyance as she pulled the belt free, finally.

He wanted to laugh at her but due to the gag; he could only make muffled noise.

"Laughing at me, eh?" Rhode said in a dangerous tone.

Tyki shook his head lightly, although he was very amused on the inside.

"Well guess what** I** got for you." Rhode's voice seemed as though it was smirking. She took the item off of Tyki's chest before shaking right beside his ear; the metal chains clinked and clanked against each other.

Tyki didn't know what kind of equipment it was, and he didn't exactly want to know either.

But thanks to the sadistic little girl by the name of Rhode Camelot, he was as sure as hell he will get to try it out, **personally** too.

Rhode giggled at the fun she was having as she stuck out her tongue and gave a lick at the lollipop she was still holding, the sweet aroma of it just drove her insane.

She leaned down a lay a gentle kiss on his cheek.

It was the sweet taste of him and her sweets that made her unbelievably sadistic.

The sickeningly sweet taste of her candy red lips lingered on his cheek.

X X X

T h e e n d o f t h e f o r e p l a y .

X X X

Hmmm… I love the last line for some reason. Rhode to me… has always been a very yummy girl; it got to be the sweets that she always eats. I bet you kissing her would be like eating candy, sweet yet it would still riot your teeth. Too much Rhode can kill you… Don't ask me where this comparison came from XD I don't know either…

Hope you liked it, my ever obsessed friend... and I hope you get some soon? o.O Review if you liked!

Kuro


End file.
